herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kanade Minamino
' Kanade Minamino' is one of the main heroine of Suite Pretty Cure♪, along with Hibiki Hojo. Like Honoka Yukishiro, Kanade excels at studies, but she is not good at sports. She is something of an idol in her school. Kanade is very mature, but can also be quite stubborn. She dreams of being a patissier when she grows up, and taking over her parents' cupcake shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats, with a fetish for their paws. Kanade's alter ego is Cure Rhythm. She uses the White Fairy Tone Rery to transform. Her catchphrase is "I'll show you my spirited recipe!" Appearance Kanade has dark green eyes and long dirty blonde hair, part of which she ties up in a high ponytail at the top of her head with a hairtie with pink beads. She normally dresses in a two-toned pink dress, with long white sleeves and frills at the shoulder and bottom hem. She also wears thigh-high white stockings and dark pink shoes. In summer,As Cure Rhythm, her hair becomes much longer and more curly, changing to a platinum blonde, styled into a ponytail secured by braids. Her eyes become a lighter and brighter shade of green. She wears a white headband with a white ribbon. Her costume is a mix of white and light pink, and mostly resembles Cure Melody 's costume with slight differences. Her costume is a full dress without the midriff, her sleeves are puffy instead of frilly, and the ribbon on her skirt is on her right hip instead of the left. She also wears knee-high white boots with light pink highlights and dark pink ribbons/laces. As Super Cure Rhythm, her skirt lengthens down to her feet. Her boots extend up to become thigh-high, and the ribbon on her headband turns light pink. Her arm protectors extend up to her upper arms and into her sleeves. Her hair becomes a much lighter blonde, and she gains small golden wings on her back. As Crescendo Cure Rhythm, the ribbon on her headband becomes feathery, and the upper layers of her skirt become longer and more flowy. Her arm protectors extend up to her elbows, and her boots are without laces. Her hair becomes a much lighter blonde, and she gains large golden wings on her back, much like the Crescendo Fairy Tone. Personality Kanade is very calm and quiet-natured, a huge contrast to Hibiki. On several occasions, Kanade has exerted examples of elegance and maturity, pursuing goals such as cooking. Despite her womanly nature, though, she can also be very stubborn and will almost refuse to admit that she's wrong. She is also prone to feelings of inadequacy, making her a bit competitive by nature and forces her to set extremely high short-term goals. Being the most mature of the group, Kanade has taken on a sort of mother-figure to the others. Though she can be stern to others, especially towards Hibiki and her younger brother, she just cares for them deeply and doesn't realize why her fussing tends to push them away. Trivia *Cure Rhythm is the first blonde Cure who doesn't wear her hair in pigtails, followed by Cure Peace. *Cure Rhythm is the third Cure to have white as her theme color, and the first Cure with white as her main colour and pink as her sub. *Cure Rhythm is the first Cure who is relatively calmer than the others with the lightest hair color. *Kanade is the second Cure to have a hobby in cooking and show family has a bakery, following Saki Hyuuga. *Kanade's birthday is on 25th May, and she is the seventh Cure whose birthdate has been shown, following Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro, Hikari Kujou, Saki Hyuuga, Mai Mishou, Nozomi Yumehara and Erika Kurumi. *Both Kanade and Reika is the same as the well-mannered. *Kanade is the only Cure from Suite Pretty Cure♪ to have a sibling. *Kanade is by far the only Cure to have her hair, eye, and theme color different, as she has bright platinum blonde hair, light green eyes, and white/pink as her theme color. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Rhythm appeared in the following rankings: **1st in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **5th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **2nd in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" **1st in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Kanade is represented by the orchid, which symbolizes a beautiful girl in the Language of Flowers. Merchandise kanade1.jpg curerhytm1.jpg 6332503_orig.jpg Ban962415.jpg Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animal-lovers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:White Heroes Category:Blonde Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Manga Heroes